Salvador Delgado
México |estado = activo }} Salvador Delgado es un actor y director mexicano de doblaje nacido el 24 de julio de 1961. Es elegido para interpretar personajes elegantes y sobrios o sarcásticos en ocasiones. Es conocido por doblar habitualmente a actores famosos tales como Nicolas Cage, Denzel Washington, Russell Crowe, Pierce Brosnan, Antonio Banderas, Gary Oldman, Liam Neeson y John Malkovich, entre varios otros, y por ser la voz de Gregory House (Hugh Laurie) en la serie televisiva Doctor House, de la cual también dirige el doblaje. Es considerado como uno de los actores de doblaje de America Latina más prolíficos debido a su extenso curriculum. También se ha desempeñado como actor teatral. Comenzó a hacer doblaje en el año 1985, tras un terremoto ocurrido en México que lo dejó sin trabajo en la compañía de teatro donde trabajaba. Su primera interpretación fue un pequeño papel en un episodio de la serie animada She-Ra y su primer estelar fue el de William Hurt en el largometraje Parque Gorky. thumb|238px|right Doblaje Películas Nicolas Cage: * Presagio (2009) "Knowing" - John Koestler * Peligro en Bangkok (2008) "Bangkok Dangerous" - Joe * National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) "La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos" - Ben Gates * Ghost Rider (2007) "El Vengador Fantasma" - Johnny Blaze / Ghost Rider * The Wicker Man (2006) "El culto siniestro" - Edward Malus * Lord of War (2005) “El Señor de la Guerra" - Yuri Orlov * The Weather Man (2005) “El sol de cada Mañana” - David Spritz * National Treasure (2004) “La leyenda del tesoro perdido” - Ben Gates * Matchstick Men (2003) “Los tramposos” - Roy Waller * Windtalkers (2002) “Códigos de guerra” - Sargento Joe Enders * La mandolina del Capitán Corelli (2001) “Captain Corelli's Mandolin” - Capitán Antonio Corelli * Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000) “60 Segundos” - Memphis Raines * The Family Man (2000) “Hombre de familia” - Jack Campbell * City of Angels (1998) “Un ángel enamorado” - Seth * Snake Eyes (1998) “Ojos de serpiente" - Rick Santoro * Con Air (1997) “Riesgo en el aire” - Cameron Poe * The Rock (1996) “La Roca” - Dr. Stanley Goodspeed * Honeymoon in Vegas (1992) “Luna de miel en Las Vegas” - Jack Singer * Peggy Sue got married (1986) “Peggy Sue, su pasado la espera” - Charlie Bodell * Birdy (1984) “Alas de libertad” - Sgt. Alfonso 'Al' Columbato Denzel Washington: * El libro de los secretos (2010) "The Book of Eli" - Eli * Rescate del metro 123 (2009) "The Taking of Pelham 123" - Walter Garber * The Great Debaters (2007) - Melvin B. Tolson * Deja Vu (2006) - Agent Doug Carlin, ATF * Inside Man (2006) “El plan perfecto” - Detective Keith Frazier * El embajador del miedo (2004) “The Manchurian Candidate” - Ben Marco * Tiempo límite (2003) “Out of Time” - Matthias Lee Whitlock * John Q: Situación extrema (2002) - John Quincy Archibald * Día de entrenamiento (2001) “Training Day” - Alonzo * Duelo de titanes (2000) “Remember the Titans” - Entrenador Herman Boone * El huracán (1999) “The Hurricane” - Rubin 'Huracán' Carter * El coleccionista de huesos (1999) “The Bone Collector” - Lincoln Rhyme * Como caído del cielo (1996) “The Preacher's Wife” - Dudley * Marea Roja (1995) “Crimson Tide” - Lt. Comandante Ron Hunter * El informe pelícano (1993) “The Pelican Brief” - Gray Grantham * Malcolm X (1992) - Malcolm X * Más y mejor música Blues (1990) “Mo' Better Blues” - Bleek Gilliam * Días de gloria (1989) “Glory” - Soldado Trip Antonio Banderas: * La ciudad del silencio (2006) "Bordertown" - Alfonso Diaz * Érase una vez en México (2003) "Once upon a time in Mexico" - El Mariachi * Mini Espías 3D (2003) "Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over" - Gregorio Cortez * Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) "Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams" -Gregorio Cortez * Mujer fatal (2002) "Femme Fatale" - Nicolas Bardo * Permiso para matar (2002) "Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever" - Jeremiah Ecks * Mini Espías (2001) "Spy Kids" - Gregorio Cortez * Hasta el último round (1999) "Play It to the Bone" - Cesar Dominguez * 13 Guerreros (1999) "The 13th Warrior" - Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan * Dos son demasiado (1995) "Two Much" - Art Dodge * De amor y de sombras (1994) "Of Love and Shadows" - Francisco * Filadelfia (1993) "Philadelphia" - Miguel Alvarez * ¡Átame! (1990) - Marcos Russell Crowe: *Los secretos del poder (2009) "State of Play" - Cal McAffrey *Red de mentiras (2008) "Body of Lies" - Ed Hoffman *El tren de las 3:10 a Yuma (2007) "3:10 to Yuma" - Ben Wade ( primera version de doblaje) *Gángster americano (2007) "American Gangster" - Det. Richie Roberts *El Luchador (Cinderella Man) (2005) - Jim Braddock *Capitán de mar y guerra: La costa más lejana del mundo (2003) "Master and Commander: The Far Side of The World" - Capt. Jack Aubrey *Prueba de vida (2000) "Proof of Life" - Terry Thorne *Gladiador (2000) "Gladiator" - Máximo Décimo Meridio *El Informante (1999) "The Insider" - Jeffrey Wigand *Alaska ardiente (1999) "Mystery, Alaska" - John Biebe Pierce Brosnan: * Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) - Chiron * Mamma Mia! (2008) - Sam Carmichael * The Matador (2005) "El Matador" - Julian Noble * 007: Otro día para morir (2002) "007: Die Another Day" - James Bond * Evelyn (2002) - Desmond Doyle * El sastre de Panamá (2001) "The Tailor of Panama" - Andrew 'Andy' Osnard * Robinson Crusoe (1997) - Robinson Crusoe * La furia de la montaña (1997) "Dante's Peak" - Harry Dalton * Marcianos al ataque (1996) "Mars Attacks!" - Professor Donald Kessler * GoldenEye (1995) "GoldenEye: El regreso del 007" - James Bond Liam Neeson: * Desayuno en Plutón (2005) "Breakfast on Pluto" - Padre Liam * Pandillas de Nueva York (2002) "Gangs of New York" - Padre Vallon * Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (2002) (voz) "Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones" - Qui-Gon Jinn * La maldición (1999) "The Haunting" - Dr. David Marrow * Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (1999) "Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace" - Qui-Gon Jinn * Bajo sospecha (1991) "Under Suspicion" - Tony Aaron * Sala de espera al infierno (1988) "The Dead Pool" - Peter Swan * La misión (1986) "The Mission" - Fielding * El motín de Bounty (1984) "The Bounty" - Marinero Charles Churchill Alec Baldwin: * Enamorándome de mi ex (2009) "It's Complicated" - Jake * La decisión más difícil (2009) "My Sister's Keeper" - Campbell Alexander * Los infiltrados (2006) "The Departed" - Ellerby * La última escena (2004) "The Last Shot" - Joe Devine * Mi novia Polly (2004) "Along Came Polly" - Stan Indursky * El gato (2003) "The Cat in the Hat" - Quinn * Pearl Harbor (2001) - Tn. Cor. James Doolittle * Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) "The Royal Tenenbaums" - Narrador * Al filo del peligro (1997) "The Edge" - Robert Green Kevin Costner: * El misterio de la libélula (2002) "Dragonfly" - Joe Darrow * Por amor (1999) "For Love of the Game" - Billy Chapel * Mensaje de amor (1999) "Message in a Bottle" - Garret Blake * Juegos de pasión (1996) "Tin Cup" - Roy 'Tin Cup' McAvoy * Mundo acuático (1995) "Waterworld" - Marinero * El guardaespaldas (1992) "The Bodyguard" - Frank Farmer * Bull Durham (1988) "La bella y el campeón" - Crash Davis John Malkovich: * The Great Buck Howard (2008) "El gran Buck Howard" - Buck Howard * Beowulf (2007) "Beowulf: La leyenda" - Unferth * Johnny English (2003) "Johnny English" - Pascal Sauvage * El ladrón de orquídeas (2002) - John Malkovich (cameo) * Juana de Arco (1999) "The Messenger: The Story of Joan of Arc" - Carlos VII, El Delfín * ¿Quieres ser John Malkovich? (1999) "Being John Malkovich" - John Horatio Malkovich * El secreto de Mary Reilly (1996) "Mary Reilly" - Dr. Jekyll / Mr. Hyde * Shadows and Fog (1992) "Sombras y nieblas" - Payaso Bill Pullman: * Bottle Shock (2008) - Jim Barrett * Scary Movie 4 (2006) - Henry Hale * Alien Autopsy (2006) - Morgan Banner * Revelaciones (2005) (miniserie) "Revelations" - Dr. Richard Massey * El grito (2004) "The Grudge" - Peter Kirk * El hombre equivocado (1996) "Mr. Wrong" - Whitman Crawford * El Regreso de un Extraño (1993) "Sommersby" - Orin Meecham * La Serpiente y el Arco iris (1988) "The Serpent and the Rainbow" - Dennis Alan Brendan Fraser: * G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) - Sargento Stone * La momia: la tumba del emperador Dragón (2008) - Richard 'Rick' O'Connell * La momia regresa (2001) "The Mummy Returns" - Richard 'Rick' O'Connell * Dudley de la montaña (1999) "Dudley Do-Right" - Dudley * La momia (1999) "The Mummy" - Richard 'Rick' O'Connell * Con honores (1994) "With Honors" - Montgomery 'Monty' Kessler * Código de honor (1992) "School Ties" - David Greene Will Ferrell: * Hermanastros (2008) - Brennan Huff * Más extraño que la ficción (2006) - Harold Crick * Ricky Bobby: Loco por la velocidad (2006) "Ricky Bobby" - Ricky Bobby * Los productores (2005) "The Producers" - Bob * Una banda para siempre (1999) "The Suburbans" - Gil * Aventuras en la Casa Blanca (1999) "Dick" - Bob Woodward Gary Oldman: * La profecía del no nacido (2009) "The Unborn" - Rabbi Sendak * Batman: El Caballero de la Noche (2008) "The Dark Knight" - James Gordon * Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) “Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix” - Sirius Black * Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban (2004) ”Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban” - Sirius Black (Cortos Promocionales) * La letra escarlata (1995) ”The Scarlet Letter” - Rev. Arthur Dimmesdale * Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead (1990) "Rosencrantz y Gildenstern están muertos" - Rosencrantz John Turturro: * Transformers: la venganza de los caídos (2009) - Agente Simmons * Transformers (2007) "Transformers" - Agente Simmons * ¿Dónde estás hermano? (2000) "O Brother, Where Art Thou?" - Pete * Quiz Show: El dilema (1994) - Herbie Stempel * Barton Fink (1991) - Barton Fink * De paseo a la muerte (1990) "Miller's Crossing" - Bernie Bernbaum Colin Firth: * Hombre soltero (2009) "A Single Man" - George * Esposo por accidente (2008) "The Accidental Husband" - Richard Bratton * La importancia de llamarse Ernesto (2002) “The Importance of Being Earnest”` - John Worthing * El diario de Bridget Jones (2001) "Bridget Jones's Diary" - Mark Darcy * Así es la vida (1999) “My Life So Far” - Edward Pettigrew * Círculo de Amigas (1995) “Circle of Friends” - Simon Westward Ralph Fiennes: * Furia de titanes "Clash of Titans" (2010) - Hades * Dragón rojo (2002) "Red Dragon" - Francis Dolarhyde * Un gran ladrón (2002) "The Good Thief" - Tony Angel * El ocaso de un amor (1999) "The End of the Affair" - Maurice Bendrix * Días extraños (1995) "Strange Days" - Lenny Nero Keanu Reeves: * Matrix recargado (2003) "The Matrix Reloaded" - Neo * Dulce noviembre (2001) "Sweet November" - Nelson Moss * Los suplentes (2000) "The Replacements" - Shane Falco * Little Buddha (1993) - Sidartha * Mi Camino de los Sueños (1991) "My Own Private Idaho" - Scott Favor Kevin Spacey: * 21: Blackjack (2008) - Pr. Micky Rosa * El hermano de Santa (2007) "Fred Claus" - Clyde * Superman regresa (2006) "Superman Returns" - Lex Luthor * K-Pax: El Visitante (2001) - Prot * Tiempo de matar (1996) "A Time to Kill" - Rufus Buckley Tim Robbins: * Atrapa el fuego (2006) "Catch a Fire" - Nic Vos * Amenaza virtual (2001) "Antitrust" - Gary Winston * Nada que perder (1997) "Nothing to Lose" - Nick Beam * El Apoderado de Hodsucker (1994) "The Hudsucker Proxy" - Norville Barnes * El Ejecutivo (1992) "The Player" - Griffin Mill Sylvester Stallone: * Daylight: Infierno en el túnel (1996) - Kit Latura * Rocky V (1990) - Rocky Balboa * Rocky III (1982) - Rocky Balboa * Rocky (1976) - Rocky Balboa Michael Keaton: * Game 6 (2005) - Nicky Rogan * Voces del más allá (2005) "White Noise" - Jonathan Rivers * Jack Frost (1998) "Juanito Escarcha" - Jack Frost * El inquilino (1990) "Pacific Heights" - Carter Hayes Greg Kinnear: * Un perdedor con suerte (2000) "Loser" - Pr. Edward Alcott * La enfermera Betty (2000) "Nurse Betty" - Dr. David Ravell/George McCord * ¿De qué planeta vienes? (2000) "What Planet Are You From?" - Perry Gordon * Hombres misteriosos (1999) "Mystery Men" - Capitán Asombroso/Lance Hunt John Travolta: * Contracara (1997) "Face/Off" - Sean Archer * El nombre del juego (1995) "Get Shorty" - Chili Palmer * El Escándalo (1998) "Primary Colors" - Gobernador Jack Stanton * Cadenas de oro (TV) (1991) "Chains of Gold" - Scott Barnes Aaron Eckhart: * Neverwas (2005) - Zach Riley * Posesión (2002) “Possession” - Roland Michell * La promesa (2001) “The Pledge” - Stan Krolak * Molly (1999) - Buck McKay Sean Bean: * Troya (2004) "Troy" - Odiseo * El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002, versión extendida) - Boromir * El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) - Boromir * Bravo 2 Cero (TV) (1999) "Bravo Two Zero" - Andy McNab Andy García: * La Pantera Rosa 2 (2008) "Pink Panther 2" - Vicenzo * La última carta (2007) "Smokin' Aces" - Stanley Locke * For Love or Country: The Arturo Sandoval Story (2000) - Arturo Sandoval * Horas de angustia (1998) “Desperate Measures” - Frank Conner David Duchovny: * Jean–Michel Cousteau: Ocean Adventures (2006) - Narrador * House of D (2004) - Tom Warshaw * Connie y Carla (2004) - Jeff * Eco–Challenge Fiji Islands (2003) - Narrador Ray Liotta: *The Rat Pack (TV) (1998) - Frank Sinatra *Operación Elefante (1995) “Operation Dumbo Drop” - Capt. T.C. Doyle *Fuga de Absolom (1994) “No Escape” - Capt. J.T. Robbins *Corina, Corina (1994) “Corrina, Corrina” - Manny Singer Carl Weathers *Rocky IV (1985) - Apollo Creed *Rocky III (1982) - Apollo Creed *Rocky II (1979) - Apollo Creed *Rocky (1976) - Apollo Creed Hugh Grant: * Amor a segunda vista (2002) "Two Weeks Notice" - George Wade * Un gran chico (2002) "About a Boy" - Will Freeman * Un lugar llamado Notting Hill (1999) "Notting Hill" - William Tacker Samuel L. Jackson: * Reglas de combate (2000) "Rules of Engagement" - Cor. Terry L. Childers * Alerta en lo profundo (1999) "Deep Blue Sea" - Russell Franklin * El mediador (1998) "The Negotiator" - Tn. Danny Roman Dennis Quaid: * Justo en la mira (2008) “Vantage Point” - Thomas Barnes * Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros (2005) "Yours, Mine and Ours"(versión de cine) - Frank Beardsley * Corazón de dragón (1996) “Dragonheart” - Bowen Kevin Kline: * Chaplin(1992) - Douglas Fairbanks * Las Violetas son Azules (1986) "Violets are Blue" - Henry Squires * Silverado (1985) - Paden Vincent D'Onofrio: * Impostor (2002) - Hathaway * El piso 13 (1999) - Jason Whitney / Jerry Ashton * Pelham 1, 2, 3...secuestro en Nueva York (1998) "The Taking of Pelham One Two Three" - Sr. Blue Sam Neill: * Jurassic Park III (2001) "Parque Jurásico III" - Alan Grant * El hombre bicentenario (1999) "Bicentennial Man" - 'Sir' Richard Martin * El señor de los caballos (1998) "The Horse Whisperer" - Robert MacLean Jeff Bridges: * Corazón de héroes (1996) "White Squall" - Capitán Christopher 'Skipper' Sheldon * Sin miedo a la vida (1993) "SFearless" - Max Klein * Texasville (1990) - Duane Jackson Don Cheadle: * La esperanza vive en mi (2007) "Reign Over Me" - Alan Johnson * Misión a Marte (2000) “Mission to Mars” - Luke Graham * Volcano(1997) - Emmit Reese Rutger Hauer: * Furia ciega (1989) “Blind Fury” - Nick Parker * Blade Runner(1982) - Roy Batty * Halcones de la noche (1981) "Nighthawks" - Wulfgar Dermot Mulroney: * Gracie (2007) - Bryan Bowen * Adiós mi amor (1998) “Goodbye Lover” - Jake Dunmore * La boda de mi mejor amigo (1997) “My Best Friend's Wedding” - Michael O'Neal Tom Cruise: * Austin Powers en Goldmember (2002) “Austin Powers in Goldmember” - Austin Powers (en film "Austinpussy") * Leyenda (1985) "Legend" (segundo doblaje) - Jack * Perdiéndola (1983) "Losing'It" - Woody Michael Biehn: * Corre... no grites (2000) “Cherry Falls” - Sherrif Brent Marken * Dragones americanos (1998) "American Dragons" - Det. Tony Luca * Navy Seals (1990) - Lt. James Curran Peter Greene: * De ladrón a policía (1999) “Blue Streak” - Deacon * La Máscara (1994) “The Mask” - Dorian Tyrell * Laws of Gravity (1992) - Jimmy Kevin Bacon: *Sonrisa peligrosa (2001) Novocaine - Actor Lance Phelps *Apolo 13 (1995) “Apollo 13” - Jack Swigert *El río salvaje (1994) “The River Wild” - Wade Tom Hanks: * Rescatando al soldado Ryan (1998) "Saving Private Ryan" - Cap. John H. Miller * Eso que tú haces (1996) "That Thing You Do!" - Sr. White Jeremy Irons: * El hombre de la máscara de hierro (1998) “The Man in the Iron Mask” - Aramis * Gemelos tóxicos (1988) “Dead Ringers” - Beverly Mantle / Elliot Mantle William Hurt: * Las cosas que importan (1998) “One True Thing” - George Gulden * Parque Gorky (1983) “Gorky Park” - Arkady Renko (primer estelar) Jim Carrey: * Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (2004) “Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind” - Joel Barish * Tonto y retonto (1994) “Dumb & Dumber” - Lloyd Christmas Vince Vaughn: * Viviendo con mi ex (2006) “The Break-Up” - Gary Grobowski * Psicosis (1998) “Psycho” - Norman Bates Bruce Willis: * Alguien sabe demasiado (1998) “Mercury Rising” - Art Jeffries * El Chacal (1997) “The Jackal” - El Chacal Ewan McGregor: * Miss Potter (2006) - Norman Warne * A Life Less Ordinary (1997) - Robert Lewis Brad Pitt: * El club de la pelea (1999) “Fight Club” - Tyler Durden * ¿Conoces a Joe Black? (1998) “Meet Joe Black” - Joe Black Billy Zane: * Titanic (1997) “Titanic” - Caledon 'Cal' Hockley * El Fantasma (1996) “The Phantom” - The Phantom / Kit Walker Tommy Lee Jones: * El paquete (1989) - Thomas Boyette * Pequeños guerreros (1998) “Small Soldiers” - Comandante Chip Hazard Jamie Foxx: * Stealth: La amenaza invisible (2005) "Stealth" - Lt. Henry Purcell * Ali (2001) - Drew 'Bundini' Brown Matthew McConaughey: * U-571: La batalla del Atlántico (2000) “U-571” - Lt. Andrew Tyler * Ed TV (1999) - Ed 'Eddie' Pekurny Richard Gere: * Justicia roja (1997) “Red Corner” - Jack Moore * Sin piedad (1986) “No Mercy” - Eddie Jillette Wesley Snipes: * El arte de la guerra (2000) “The Art of War” - Neil Shaw * Reinas o reyes (1995) “To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar” - Noxeema Jackson Stellan Skarsgård: * Dominion: Precuela del exorcista (2005) - Father Lankester Merrin * La casa de cristal (2001) “The Glass House” - Terrence 'Terry' Glass Mickey Rourke: * El implacable (2000) “Get Carter” - Cyrus Paice * Mariposa de bar (1987) “Barfly” - Henry Chinaski Daniel Day-Lewis: * Golpe a la vida (1997) “The Boxer” - Danny Flynn * Las brujas de Salem (1996) “The Crucible” - John Proctor Bill Paxton: * Thunderbirds (2004) - Jeff Tracy * Límite Vertical (2000) “Vertical Limit” - Elliot Vaughn Jean-Claude Van Damme: * Infierno (1999) - Eddie Lomax * Muerte súbita (1995) “Sudden Death” - Darren McCord Jason Patric: * Máxima velocidad 2 (1997) "Speed 2: Cruise Control" - Officer Alex Shaw * Los hijos de la calle (1996) "Sleepers" - Lorenzo 'Shakes' Carcaterra Billy Bob Thornton: * The Astronaut Farmer (2006) - Charles Farmer * Escuela de Sinvergüenzas (2006) “School for Scoundrels” - Dr. P Billy Crystal: * La pareja del año (2001) “America's Sweethearts” - Lee Phillips * El gran comediante (1992) “Mr. Saturday Night” - Buddy Young, Jr. Steve Carell: * Ligeramente embarazada (2007) “Knocked–Up” - Él Mismo * Virgen a los 40 (2005) "The 40 Year Old Virgin" - Andy Stitzer Paul Rudd: * Un par nada ejemplar (2008) "Role Models" - Danny Donahue * Romeo y Julieta (1996) “Romeo + Juliet” - Dave Paris Lochlyn Munro: * Chiquito pero peligroso (2006) “Little Man” - Greg * Un novio en apuros (2003) “A Guy Thing” - Ray Peter Gallagher: * Camino a la fama 2 (2008) "Center Stage: Turn It Up" - Jonathan Reeves * La casa en la montaña embrujada (1999) "House on Haunted Hill" - Donald W. Blackburn, M.D. Matthew Modine: * Proyecto Clemens (2004) “Funky Monkey” - Alec McCall * La pirata (1995) “Cutthroat Island” - William Shaw Isaiah Washington: * Barco fantasma (2002) “Ghost Ship” - Greer * El ataque de las ratas (2001) "Hood Rat (V)" - Max Tom Gallop: * El ultimátum de Bourne (2007) "The Bourne Ultimatum" - Tom Cronin * La supremacía Bourne (2004) "The Bourne Supremacy" - Tom Cronin Bernie Mac: * Conquistando a mi suegro (2005) "Guess Who" - Percy Jones * Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) “Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle” - Jimmy Bosley Liam Cunningham: * Revelación (2001) "Revelation" - Father Ray Connolly * La princesita (1995) “A Little Princess” - Capt. Crewe / Prince Rama Doug Jones: * Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado (2008) "Hellboy II: The Golden Army" - Abe Sapien * Hellboy (2004) - Abe Sapien Chris Noth: * Sex and the City: La película (2008) - Sr. Big * El hombre perfecto (2005) The Perfect Man - Ben Cooper Bill Murray: * Háblame de sexo (2001) "Speaking of Sex" - Ezri Stovall * Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) - Él mismo Stephen Tobolowsky: * Thelma y Louise: Un final inesperado (1991) - Max * Dos pájaros a tiro (1990) "Bird on a Wire" - Joe Weyburn Otros * Tal vez un bebé (2000) "Maybe Baby" - Sam Bell (Hugh Laurie) * Un sueño posible (2009) "The Blind Side" - Sean Tuohy (Tim McGraw) * Hazme reír (2009) "Funny People" - Clarke (Eric Bana) * Leatherheads (2008) - Jimmy 'Dodge' Connelly (George Clooney) * 1408 (2007) "La Habitación 1408" - Sam Farrell (Tony Shalhoub) * Unknown (2006) - Jean Jacket (James Caviezel) * Miami Vice (2006) - James "Sonny" Crockett (Colin Farrell) * El descanso (2006) "The Holiday" - Graham Simpkins (Jude Law) * Al otro lado del mundo (2006) "The Painted Veil" - Charlie Townsend (Liev Schreiber) * Æon Flux (2005) - Trevor Goodchild (Marton Csokas) * XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) - Sgt.Cobb (John G. Connolly) * El perro sonriente (2005) “Because of Winn-Dixie” - Pastor (Jeff Daniels) * Los hermanos Grimm (2005) “The Brothers Grimm” - Wilhelm Grimm (Matt Damon) * La batalla de Riddick (2004) “The Chronicles of Riddick” - Vaako (Karl Urban) * Van Helsing (2004) “Cazador de Mounstros”- Conde Drácula (Richard Roxburgh) * Una cita con tu ídolo (2004) “Win a Date with Tad Hamilton!” - Henry Futch (Gary Cole) * Ray (2004) - Jeff Brown (Clifton Powell) * Shanghai Kid en Londres (2003) "Shanghai Knights" - Wu Chow (Donnie Yen) * La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) “Mona Lisa Smile” - Bill Dunbar (Dominic West) * Beethoven 5 (2003) "Beethoven's 5th" - Freddy Kablinski (Dave Thomas) * Más rápido más furioso (2003) “2 Fast 2 Furious” - Roman Pearce (Tyrese Gibson) * El secreto de Charlie (2002) “The Truth About Charlie” - Joshua Peters (Mark Wahlberg) * La barbería (2002) “Barbershop” - Ricky Nash (Michael Early) * Lejos del cielo (2002) “Far from Heaven” - Raymond Deagan (Dennis Haysbert) * Veneno (2002) "Venomous" - Dr. David Henning (Treat Williams) * El Francotirador 2 (TV) (2002) “Sniper 2” - Cole (Bokeem Woodbine) * D-Tox (2002) - Slater (Christopher Fulford) * Ántrax (2001) “Amenaza Mortal” - Sgt. Craig Anderson (Cameron Daddo) * Un mono en el espacio (2001) "Race to Space" - Dr. Wilhelm von Huber (James Woods) * Rápido y Furioso (2001) “The Fast and the Furious” - Dominic Toretto (Vin Diesel) * Alta velocidad (2001) "Driven" - Demille Bly (Robert Sean Leonard) * Fantasmas de Marte (2001) “Ghosts of Mars” - Sgt. Jericho Butler (Jason Statham) * El Majestic (2001) "The Majestic" - Kevin Bannerman (Ron Rifkin) * En su vida: John Lennon (2000) - John Lennon (Philip McQuillan Phoenix) * Criaturas de la noche (2000) “Pitch Black” - William J. Johns (Cole Hauser) * Supernova (2000) - Nick Vanzant (James Spader) * El Tigre y el Dragón (Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon) (2000) “Wo hu cang long” - Maestro Li Mu Bai (Chow Yun-Fat) * Dos vidas contigo (2000) - Joe Dayton (James Belushi) * Mejor de exposición (2000) “Best in Show” - Gerry Fleck (Eugene Levy) * Corazón de dragón: Un nuevo comienzo (V) (2000) "Dragonheart: A New Beginning" - Lord Osric de Crossley (Harry Van Gorkum) * Muerte al acecho (2000) “A Better Way to Die” - Boomer (Scott Wiper) * La tormenta perfecta (2000) “The Perfect Storm” - Michael 'Bugsy' Moran (John Hawkes) * El profesor chiflado 2 (2000) "Nutty Professor II: The Klumps" - Ernie Klump' (Eddie Murphy) * El director chiflado (1999) "Bowfinger" - Afrim (Adam Alexi-Malle) * Limbo (1999) - 'Jumpin' Joe Gastineau (David Strathairn) * Héroes fuera de órbita (1999)“Galaxy Quest” - Jason Nesmith (Tim Allen) * El quinto infierno (1999) "The Boondock Saints" - Paul Smecker (Willem Dafoe) * Un papá genial (1999) “Big Daddy” - Delivery Guy (Rob Schneider) * Purgatorio (TV) (1999) “Purgatory” - Blackjack Britton (Eric Roberts) * Sueños de un asesino (1999) “In Dreams” - Vivian Thompson (Robert Downey Jr.) * El gran Simon (1998) “Simon Birch” - Ben Goodrich (Oliver Platt) * Elizabeth: La Reina virgen (1998) - Robert Dudley (Joseph Fiennes) * Shakespeare apasionado (1998) "Shakespeare in Love" - Christopher Marlowe (Rupert Everett) * Patch Adams(1998) - Rudy (Michael Jeter) * Compañías peligrosas (TV) (1998) “The Waiting Game” - Tim/Adrian (Chris Potter) * La vida es bella (1997) “La Vita è bella” - Ferruccio Papini (Sergio Bini Bustric) * Verdad o consecuencias (1997) “Truth or Consequences, N.M.” - Gordon Jacobson (Kevin Pollak) * Hackers (1995) - Eugene Belford / Plaga (Fisher Stevens) * Tiempo límite (Nick of Time) (1995) - Brendan Grant (Peter Strauss) * El imitador (1995) “Copycat” - Nicoletti (Will Patton) * Los puentes de Madison (1995) “The Bridges of Madison County” - Michael Johnson (Victor Slezak) * Jade (1995) - David Corelli (David Caruso) * La última cena (1995) “The Last Supper” - Marcos (Jonathan Penner) * Mi querido presidente (1995) “The American President” - Leon Kodak (David Paymer) * Angie (1994) - Vinnie (James Gandolfini) * Lassie (1994) - Steve Turner (Jon Tenney) * Ricky Ricón (1994) “Ri¢hie Ri¢h” - Lawrence Van Dough (John Larroquette) * Sliver: Una invasión a la privacidad (1993) - Zeke Hawkins (William Baldwin) * Los Coneheads (1993) “Coneheads” - Beldar Conehead / Donald R. DeCicco (Dan Aykroyd) * La lista de Schindler (1993) “Schindler's List” - Poldek Pfefferberg (Jonathan Sagall) * Un horizonte lejano (1992) "Far and Away" - Stephen Chase (Thomas Gibson) * De hombres y ratones (1992) "Of Mice and Men" - George Milton (Gary Sinise) * Samurai Americano (1992) “American Samurai” - David Bradley (David Bradley) * El silencio de los inocentes (1991) “The Silence of the Lambs” - Jame 'Buffalo Bill' Gumb (Ted Levine) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy (1991) "A Nightmare on Elm Street 6: Freddy's Dead" - Doc (Yaphet Kotto) * Quigley Down Under (1990) - Matthew Quigley (Tom Selleck) * El padrino III (1990) "The Godfather: Part III" - Joey Zasa (Joe Mantegna) * Cementerio de mascotas (1989) “Pet Sematary” -Louis Creed (Dale Midkiff) * Mira quién habla (1989) "Look Who's Talking" - Albert (George Segal) * El saxofonista (1988) "Bird" - Charlie 'Bird' Parker (Forest Whitaker) * El engaño (1989) "Deceit" - Bailey (Norbert Weisser) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño (1987) "A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors" - Dr. Neil Gordon (Craig Wasson) * Bach et bottine (1986) "Fanny" - Jean-Claude (Raymond Legault) * La venganza del ninja negro (1985) “Pray for Death” - Akira Saito (Shô Kosugi) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy (1985) "A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Freddy's Revenge" - Ken Walsh (Clu Gulager) * Greystoke: La leyenda de Tarzán (1984) “Greystoke: The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes” - Tarzán (Christopher Lambert) * Tootsie(1982) - Ron Carlisle (Dabney Coleman) * Los Cazadores del Arca Perdida (1981) "Raiders of the Lost Ark" - Rene Belloq (Paul Freeman) * Apocalypse Now (1979) - Capitán Benjamin L. Willard (Martin Sheen) * La vida pública de Jesús (1979) - Jesús (Brian Deacon) * Dos mulas para la Hermana Sara (1970) "Two Mules for Sister Sara" - Cor. Beltran (Manuel Fábregas) * El hombre perdido (1969) "The Lost Man" - Jason Higgs (Sidney Poitier) Películas animadas Kevin Kline: * El Jorobado de Notre Dame (1996) - Febo * El Jorobado de Notre Dame 2 (2002) - Febo Conrad Vernon: *Madagascar 2 : Escape Africa (2008) - Simio Mason *Madagascar (2005) - Simio Mason Otros * El fantástico Sr. Zorro (2009) - Mole (James Hamilton) * Monstruos vs. Aliens (2009) - Dr. Cockroach (Hugh Laurie)(únicamente trailer promocional) * El Expreso Polar (2004) (Tom Hanks) "The Polar Express" - Conductor * Bionicle: La Máscara de la Luz (2003) - Toa Tahu * Shrek 2 (2001) - Recepcionista (Guillaume Aretos) * Titan A.E. (2000) - Sam Tucker (Ron Perlman) * Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo (1998)- John Smith (Donal Gibson) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer (1996) - Astaroth de Querubines Series de Televisión Dan Cortese: * Papás inesperados (22 episodios, 2003-2004) - Jimmy Cox * El closet de Verónica (63 episodios, 1997-2000) "Veronica's Closet" - Perry Rollins Mathew St. Patrick: * Reunion (20 episódios, 2005) - Detective Kenneth Marjorino * Six Feet Under (64 episodios, 2002-2006) "Seis Pies Bajo Tierra" - Keith Charles Nathan Fillion: * Lost (1 episodio, 2006) - Kevin * Pasadena (3 episodios, 2002) - Rev. Glenn Collins Otros papeles * Glee - * Chuck (48 episodes, 2007-) - John Casey (Adam Baldwin) * Doctor House (127 episodios, 2004-) "House M.D." - Dr. Gregory House (Hugh Laurie) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (221 episodes, 2000-) - Nick Stokes (George Eads) * Vidas encubiertas (10 episodios, 2009) "Dark Blue" - Lt. Carter Shaw (Dylan McDermott) * La bestia (13 episodios, 2009) "The Beast" - Conrad (Kevin J. O'Connor) * En terapia (78 episodes, 2008-2009) "In Treatment" - Dr. Paul (Gabriel Byrne) * El psíquico (63 episodes, 2006-2009) "Psych" - Henry Spencer (Corbin Bernsen) * Infieles (2002-2008) “Cheaters” - Joey Greco * Saint-Tropez (51 episodios, 1996-2008) - Alain * Esposas Desesperadas (18 episodios, 2006-2007) "Desperate Housewives" - Ian Hainsworth (Dougray Scott) * Los 4400 (42 episodios, 2004-2007) - Tom Baldwin (Joel Gretsch) * Los Tres Chiflados (redoblaje) - Moe (Moe Howard) * O.C. Vidas Ajenas (92 episodios, 2003-2007) - Sandy Cohen (Peter Gallaher) * One Tree Hill: Hermanos rebeldes (56 episodios, 2003-2007) - Keith Scott (Craig Sheffer) * Kyle XY (11 episodios, 2006-2007) - Brian Taylor (Martin Cummins) * Everwood (89 episodios, 2002-2006) - Dr. Andy Brown (Treat Williams) * Hechizadas (3 episodios, 2005) - Drake (Billy Zane) * Alias (2 episodios, 2005) - Ivan Curtis (David Marshall Grant) * Lindas Propiedades (13 episodios, 2005) "Hot Properties" - Dr. Charlie Thorpe (Stephen Dunham) * Smallville (1 episodio, 2004 3ª temporada "Legacy".) - Dr. Virgil Swann (Christopher Reeve) * Mutante X (26 episodios, 2001-2004) "Mutant X" - Mason Eckhart (Tom McCamus) * Odisea (19 episodios, 2002-2003) “Odyssey 5” - Chuck Taggart (Peter Weller) * Entrenando a papá (2001-2002) “Raising Dad” - Matt Stewart (Bob Saget) * The Mind of the Married Man (20 episodios, 2001-2002) “La mente del hombre casado” - Micky Barnes (Mike Binder) * Once and Again (63 episodios, 1999-2002) - Rick Sammler (Bill Campbell) * El Mundo Perdido (64 episodios, 1999-2002) "The Lost World" - Lord John Roxton (William Snow) * BeastMaster (64 episodios, 1999-2002) - Dar (Daniel Goddard) * Hechiceras (7 episodios, 1999-2000) - Jack Sheridan (Lochlyn Munro) * Aprendiendo a vivir (118 episodios, 1993-2000) “Boy Meets World” - Alan Matthews (William Russ) * L.A. Heat (48 episodios, 1999) “Acción Mortal” - Mc Donald (Wolf Larson) * Sunset Beach (143 episodios, 1997-1999) - Ben Evans (Clive Robertson) * Poltergeist: El legado (37 episodios, 1996-1999) - Derek Rayne (Derek de Lint) * Medias de Seda (10 episodios, 1996-1999) "Silk Stalkings" - Det. Sgt. Tom Ryan (Chris Potter) * Mejorando la casa (últimos episodios, 1991-1999) "Home Improvement" - Al Borland (Richard Karn) * Pecados de la ciudad (24 episodios, 1998) "Sins of the City" - Vince Karol * The Secret World of Alex Mack (71 episodios, 1994-1998) - George Mack * Wings (172 episodios, 1990-1997) - Joe Montgomery Hackett (Tim Daly) * El Centinela (primeros capítulos-1996) “The Sentinel” - Detective Jim Ellison (Richard Burgi) * El mundo de Beakman (1993) "Beakman's World" - Lester (Mark Ritts) * L.A. Law (107 episodios, 1986-1992) “Será Justicia" - Victor Sifuentes (Jimmy Smits) * Dudas Razonables (43 episodios, 1991-1993) “Reasonable Doubts” - Det. Dicky Cobb (Mark Harmon) * Flash (1990-1991) - Barry Allen / Flash (John Wesley Shipp) * La Guerra de los Mundos (43 episodios, 1988-1990) “War of the Worlds” - Dr. Harrison Blackwood (Jared Martin) * Misión imposible (35 episodios, 1988-1990) - Max (Tony Hamilton) * Mis dos papás (27 episodios, 1987-1990) “My Two Dads” - Joey Harris (Greg Evigan) * Wolf el Sagaz (1989) - Tony Wolf (Jack Scalia) Miniseries * La captura del asesino de Río Verde (2008) "The Capture of the Green River Killer" - Dave Reichert (Tom Cavanagh) * Fidel (2002) "Fidel" - Che Guevara (Gael Garcia Bernal) * El viaje del unicornio (2001) "Voyage of the Unicorn" - Pr. Alan Aisling (Beau Bridges) * Las mil y una noches (2000) “Arabian Nights” - Sultan Shahryar (Dougray Scott) * Espartaco (2004) “Spartacus” - Espartaco (Goran Visnjic) * Julio César (2002) “Julius Caesar” - Julio César (Jeremy Sisto) * Los viajes de Gulliver (1996) “Gulliver's Travels” - Lemuel Gulliver (Ted Danson) Telenovelas brasileñas Eriberto Leao: * Dos Caras (2007) "Duas caras" - Italo * Niña moza (2006) "Sinhá Moça" - Dimas/Rafael * La mestiza (2004) "Cabocla" - Tomé Anderson Muller: * Amazonia (2007) - Osmarino * América (2005) - Ariovaldo Otros Papeles * Páginas de la Vida (2006-2007) "Páginas da vida" - Diogo (Marcos Paulo) * El profeta (2006-2007) "O Profeta" - Moreira (Jandir Ferrari) * El beso del vampiro (2002) "Beijo do vampiro" - Ezequiel (Celso Frateschi) * Uga Uga (2000) - Bernardo Baldochi (Humberto Martins) * El Clon (2001) "O Clone" - Zein (Luciano Szafir) * Terra Nostra (1999) - Renato (Raymundo de Souza) Anime * Slam Dunk - Akira Sendoh * Plastic Little - Joshua L. Balboa * Sailor Moon - Gato Artemis * Dragon Ball - Anunciador de los torneos, General Blue, General Black, 1er Policía que iba a Arrestar a Lunch, Padre de Suno * Dragon Ball Z - Anunciador de los torneos, Garlic Jr., Reportero en el Torneo de Cell * Dragon Ball GT - Anunciador de los torneos, Anunciador de los Torneos Ultimo Episodio * Saint Seiya "Los Caballeros del Zodiaco" - Misty de Lagarto, Guilty (un cap.), Ptolemi de la Flecha, Isaac de Kraken * Pokémon - Profesor Birch, Norman (temp. 7), Roger * Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 "Supercampeones: Road to 2002" - Freddy Marshall * Akira - Ryu * Run Melos! "Héroes legionarios" - Selinnae * Blue Seed - Murakumo/Orochi Murakumo * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Mago Oscuro * Shaman King - Bason * InuYasha - Hoshiomi * Zatch Bell - Mantis Religiosa Joe * Naruto - Kaiza * Soul Hunter - Weng Song * Kirby: Right Back At Ya! - Servicio al cliente * Caballeros del Zodiaco - El caballero de plata Misty, Tremy de Sagitario e Isack de Kraken el general marino de Poseidon Series animadas * The Super Heroe Squad Show (2009) "El Escuadrón de los Super Héroes" - Thor * Manny a la obra - Rusty * Star Wars: Clone Wars - Qui-Gon Jinn * Superman's Animation Shorts "Cortos de Superman" - Superman/Clark Kent * Conan the Barbarian "Conan el Bárbaro" - Conan * Caillou - Padre de Caillou * Capitán Simio y los Monos Galácticos - Capitán Simio/Charlie * Spawn - Jason Wynn * X-Men "X-men" - Omega Red, Bishop (1ª Voz) * The Addams Family "Los Locos Addams" - Homero Addams * Young Robin Hood "El joven Robin Hood" - Alan * Voltron the 3rd dimension "Voltron la tercera dimensión" - Lotor * Mummies alive! "Momias aquí" - Ja-Kal * Gargoyles "Gárgolas" - Griff * BattleTech - Adam * Fantastic Four "Los Cuatro Fantásticos" - Thor * Hulk - Thor * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends "Mansión Foster para Amigos Imaginarios" - Principe * Los Simpson "The Simpsons" - Cecil Terwilliger (episodio Brother from Another Series), Mickey Rooney (episodio Radioactive Man) , Johnny Carson (episodio Krusty Gets Kancelled), Lionel Hutz (episodio The Day the Violence Died), Troy McClure (episodio Lisa the Vegetarian), Tony el Gordo (episodio The Twisted World of Marge Simpson), Jay Leno (episodio The Last Temptation of Krust), Anunciador de boxeo (episodio The Homer They Fall), Falso Atkins (episodio Lisa Gets an "A"), Mike Scioscia (episodio Homer at the Bat) Documentales *"Eyewitness" (1994) "Testigo Ocular" - Narrador Comerciales *"Shampoo anti caspa Elvive de L'Oreal" (2007) - George Eads Dirección thumb|218px|right Series * Cuello blanco (2009) "White Collar" * El escuadrón de los súper héroes (2009) "The Super Hero Squad Show" * Vidas encubiertas (2009) "Dark Blue" * Reyes (2009) "Kings" * Doctor House (2004–2009) “House M.D.” * El psíquico (2006-2009) “Psych” * Ladrones (2006) “Heist” Películas *La última estación (2009) "The Last Station" *Hombre soltero (2009) "A Single Man" *Enamorándome de mi ex (2009) "It's Complicated" *El fantástico Sr. Zorro (2009) "Fantastic Mr. Fox" (Theatrical) *La caja (2009) "The Box" *Hazme reír (2009) "Funny People" *Rescate del metro 123 (2009) "The Taking of Pelham" *Buscando nuestro hogar (2009) "Away We Go" *Arrástrame al infierno (2009) "Drag Me To Hell" *Milk (2008) *Un par nada ejemplar (2008) "Role Models" *Tiro decisivo: La liga juvenil (2008) "Shot: The Junior League" *Diversión mortal (2008) "Amusement" *Todo sobre las mujeres (2008) "The Women" *Sex and the City: La película (2008) *Viaje fantasma (2008) "Ghost Voyage" *The Great Debaters (2007) *El ultimátum de Bourne (2007) "The Bourne Ultimatum" *La habitación 1408 (2007) "1408" *Violación de domicilio (2006) "Breaking and Entering" *Ligeramente embarazada (2006) “Knocked–Up” *La reina (2006) “The Queen” *Amor y muerte (2006) “The Scoop” *El culto siniestro (2006) “The Wicker Man” *La dalia negra (2006) “The Black Dahlia” *Voces del más allá (2006) “White Noise” *Algo nuevo (2006) “Something New” *Hasta el cuello (2006) "Waist Deep" *Escuela para sinvergüenzas (2006) "School for Scoundrels" *El vengador (2006) "Avenger" *Perdido tras las rejas (2006) "Lost Behind Bars" *Secreto en la montaña (2005) “Brokeback Mountain” *Virgen a los 40 (2005) “The 40-Year-Old Virgin” *La llave maestra (2005) “The Skeleton Key” *Van Helsing (2005) *Vecinos y amigos, la reunión: Juntos otra vez (2005) "Knots Landing Reunion: Together Again" *El juego de sus vidas (2005) "The Game of their Lives" *Serenity (2005) *El amo del viento/Sueños de gloria (2005) "La Indian más Rápida del Mundo" *Detective por error (2005) "The Man" *Los hermanos Grimm (2005) "The Brothers Grimm" *La dama de las especies (2005) "The Mistress of Spices" *Buscando comedia en el mundo musulmán (2005) "Looking for Comedy in the Muslim World" *Gol (2005) "Goal" *El Luchador (Cinderella Man) (2004) *La supremacía Bourne (2004) “Bourne Supremacy” *Citas extremas (2004) “Extreme Dating” *Proyecto clemens (2004) “Funky Monkey” *The Summer of my Love (2004) *Dentro de mi, estoy bailando (2004) "Rory O'Shea Inside I'm Dancing" *Mi novia Polly (2004) "Along Came Polly" *Capitán de mar y guerra: La costa más lejana del mundo (2003) “Master and Comander: The Far Side of the World” *La casa de arena y niebla (2003) "House of Sand and Fog" *La hija de mi jefe (2003) "My Boss's Daughter" *Mermaides (2003) *Muerte a la media noche (2002, doblada en 2009) "Gosford Park" *La momia regresa (2001) “The Mummy Returns” *Xuxa y los duendes (2001) "Xuxa e os Duendes" *Gladiador (2000) “Gladiator” *El tigre y el dragón (2000) "Wo hu cang long" *El huracán (1999) "The Hurricane" *Kissing a Fool (1998) *Cuatro días en Septiembre (1997) “Four Days in September” *La Roca (1996) "The Rock" *Corazón de dragón (1996) "Dragonheart" *Tornado (1996) "Twister" *Mr Holland's Opus (1995) *Círculo de amigas (1995) “Circle of Friends” *Fuga de Absolóm (1994) "No Escape" *Un par de tontos ladrones (1994) "Lightning Jack" *Sin miedo a la vida (1993) “Fearless” *El gran asalto (1993) "The Real McCoy" *Malcolm X (1992) *De hombres y ratones (1992) "Of Mice and Man" *Tomates verdes fritos (1991) “Fried Green Tomatoes” *Dieciocho otra vez! (1988) “18 Again” *Gemelos tóxicos (1988) "Dead Ringers" *Dead Man's Folly (1986) *Leyenda (1985) “Legend” *Fama (1980) “Fame” *El magnate griego (1978) "The Greek Tycoon" *Terremoto (1974) "Earthquake" *El hombre perdido (1969) "The Lost Man" *Charlie burbújas (1967) "Charlie Bubbles" *Sombras del mal (1958) “Touch of Evil” *Camino a utopía (1946) "Road to Utopia" Premios Premios Bravo Otros Teatro Además del doblaje Salvador Delgado se ha dedicado al teatro. Carrera Profesional * Colegio de Literatura Dramática y Teatro, en la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras U.N.A.M. 1980-1985. Cursos y Talleres de Teatro * ACTUACIÓN, C.A.D.A.C. Taller impartido por el Maestro Héctor Azar. Duración: 6 meses. * DIRECCIÓN, C.A.D.A.C. Duración: 6 meses. * ACTUACIÓN, por Ignacio Retes. Duración: 2 meses. * PANTOMIMA, por Juan Jacobo Hernández, U.A.M. Duración: 3 meses. * ACTUACIÓN, Taller de la escuela de Literatura Dramática y Teatro, impartido por Julio Castillo. Duración: 6 meses. * ACTUACIÓN, impartido por Adriana Roel. Duración: 3 meses. * Taller de Actuación TEATRO ARENA, dirigido por José Enrique Gorlero y Martín Acosta. Duración: 6 meses. * ACTUACIÓN, cursillo para actores y directores impartido por EUGENIO BARBA. Duración: 10 días. Cursos y Talleres de Danza Contemporánea * ESCUELA DEL BALLET NACIONAL DE MÉXICO 1975-1977 * BIOMECÁNICA, por Hugo Romero Duración: 6 meses. * DANZA CONTEMPORÁNEA Y EXPRESIÓN CORPORAL en el Taller Coreográfico de la U.N.A.M. Duración: 3 meses. * DANZA CONTEMPORÁNEA, técnicas LIMÓN, GRAHAM, FALCO y CUNINHAM en el Centro de Experimentación e investigación de las Bellas Artes (C.E.I.B.A.), En Villahermosa, Tabasco. Impartido por Hugo Romero y profesores del Taller Coreográfico de la Facultad de Danza de la Universidad de Xalapa, Veracruz. Duración: 15 meses. Experiencia Laboral en Danza Contemporánea * Bailarín (Integrante del Cuerpo de Baile) del Ballet Nacional de México, dirigido por Guillermina Bravo. 1977-1978. Experiencia Laboral en Teatro * LA SEÑORA EN SU BALCÓN de Elena Garro, en el papel de “Andrés” y “El Profesor García”, 1978. * LA PESADILLA de Emilio Carballido, interpretando a “Un Hombre”, 1978. * NOSOTROS SOMOS DIOS de Wilberto Cantón en el papel de “Don Justo”, 1979. * LA BODA de Bertolt Brecht, interpretando a “El Novio”, 1979. * EL JUICIO FINAL de José de Jesús Martínez, en el papel de “Hombre”, 1979. * EL SOLILOQUIO DEL TIEMPO de Maruxa Vilalta, interpretando a “El Tiempo”, 1979. * LA VIDA ES SUEÑO de Pedro Calderón de la Barca, en el papel de “Segismundo”, con placa alusiva a 100 representaciones. Obra que participó en las JORNADAS CALDERONIANAS de la U.N.A.M. y recorrió en una gira de 2 meses, 18 Estados de la República Mexicana, 1980. * LOS INVASORES de Egon Wolf, en el papel de “Meyer”, 1981. * EL PRINCIPITO de Sant Exupery, interpretando a “El Aviador”, 1981. * PASTORELA TRADICIONAL de Virma González, en el papel de “Bato”, 1981. * Espectáculo Dancístico-Teatral ASÍ HABLÓ ZARATUSTRA, de Federico Nietzsche, 1982. * EL BURGUÉS GENTILHOMBRE de Moliere, interpretando a “El Burgués Gentilhombre”, 1982. * LA EXCEPCIÓN Y LA REGLA de Bertolt Brecht, en el papel de “El Comerciante”, 1982. * Dirección del TALLER DE EXPERIMENTACIÓN ESCÉNICA en La Casa de la Cultura del Periodista en México, D.F, 1983. * Espectáculo Dancístico-Teatral MUERTE SIN FIN de José Gorostiza, en el papel de “El Poeta”, 1983. * ASESOR del Director de Cultura, Alejandro Recamier en la Dirección de Cultura de la S.E.C.U.R., en Villahermosa, Tabasco, 1983. * PROFESOR DE TEATRO Y DANZA CONTEMPORÁNEA en el Centro de Experimentación e Investigación de las Bellas Artes, en Villahermosa, Tab. 1983-1984. * ESQUEMAS PARA UNA ODA TROPICAL, basado en poemas de Carlos Pellicer, actuando y bailando en los papeles de “Iguana” y “San Sebastián”. Teatro “Esperanza Iris” en Villahermosa, Tab. 1983. * ¿CÓMO TE QUEDO EL OJO LUCIFER? De Norma Román Calvo, en los papeles de “Brás” y “Miguel”, 1983. * Espectáculo Dancístico-Teatral IN MEMORIAM, sobre poemas de Carlos Pellicer y Salvador Delgado, como Actor-Bailarín. 1984. * LA ORESTIADA de Esquilo, en los papeles de “Orestes”,”Mensajero” y “Coro”. 1984-1985. * LA LOCA DE CHAILLOT de Jean Ggiroudoux, interpretando a “El Buhonero”, 1985. Con la Compañía Nacional de Teatro. * EL JUGLARON de León Felipe, como “Simplicio”, “El Caballero” y “Duende”. 1986. * JESUCRISTO GÓMEZ de Vicente Leñero, en el papel de “Ventura”. 1987. * PADRE NUESTRO... ¿ESTAS EN EL CIELO? De Héctor Aguilar Veloz, interpretando a “Pablo”. 1987. * SI LA VIDA ES SUEÑO, basada en el Auto Sacramental y en la comedia de Calderón de la Barca, en el papel de “Segismundo”. 1988. * HISTORIAS DE ENCUENTROS (SECRETOS) Y DESENCUENTROS de Martín Acosta, basada en textos de Jaime Sabines, interpretando a “El Poeta”. 1989. * PALABRAS Y PLUMAS de Tirso de Molina, en el papel de “El Rey de Nápoles”, 1990-1992. * EDIPO EN COLONO de Sófocles, interpretando a “El Mensajero” y “Corifeo”, 2000. * Divertimento Monologado SANSÓN SIN DALILA, Teatro-Danza para niños. Chichen-Itzá, Yucatán. 2001. * EL ALCALDE DE ZALAMEA de Pedro Calderón de la Barca, en el papel de "El Rey Felipe IV", 2003. Directores teatrales con los que ha trabajado * Filiberto Aguayo Chuck * Juan Carlos Ramos * Hugo Galarza * Hugo Romero * Virma González * Óscar Narváez * José Luis Ibáñez * Ignacio Retes * Julio Castillo * José Caballero * Rafael López Miarnau * Martha Luna * José Enrique Gorlero * José Solé * Martín Acosta * Juan Morán Reconocimientos * NOMINADO COMO PRIMER ACTOR en el papel de “Segismundo” en la obra LA VIDA ES SUEÑO de Pedro Calderón de la Barca, en el VI FESTIVAL INTERNACIONAL DE DRAMA DEL SIGLO DE ORO ESPAÑOL, en El Paso, Texas, U.S.A. (Marzo de 1980). * DIPLOMA por la participación en las obras LA SEÑORA EN SU BALCÓN de Elena Garro y LA PESADILLA de Emilio Carballido, en la V y VI Muestra de Teatro Estudiantil en el Colegio de Bachilleres. (1979). * RECONOCIMIENTO por la Dirección del Entremés Cervantino EL RETABLO DE LAS MARAVILLAS. (1980). * DIPLOMA por participación como JEFE DE MESA en FESTIVALES INTERNACIONALES en el Primer Congreso de la Asociación Internacional de Teatro Amateur. (octubre de 1982). * DIPLOMA de la Asociación de Críticos de Teatro por la participación en la ORESTIADA de Esquilo, COMO LA MEJOR PUESTA EN ESCENA DE 1984. * RECONOCIMIENTO como LA MEJOR COMPAÑÍA DE TEATRO en el XVIII FESTIVAL INTERNACIONAL DE DRAMA DEL SIGLO DE ORO, en El Paso, Texas, U.S.A. Con la obra "Palabras y Plumas" de Tirso de Molina, (Marzo de 1992). Dirección de escena y producciones teatrales * EL RETABLO DE LAS MARAVILLAS de Cervantes. (1980). * ARTEMISA de Salvador Delgado. (Villahermosa, Tab. (1983). * EL SUEÑO DEL DRAGÓN, creación colectiva de Grupo Triángulo (Villahermosa, Tab. 1983). Enlaces externos * Conferencia en Tampico * Salvador Delgado Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México